Mystical Rainbows
One morning I, woke up at the rooster's first crow. I groaned and slid out of bed. After I jammed my slippers on my feet, I walked over to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth."Ahhh ... Minty fresh" I sighed.I smiled into the mirror, but instead of my regular white grin my teeth shone so bright it was blinding. I gasped. I moved my hand up to my face and touched the tip of my tooth. My teeth were sharper then normal.Then I looked at my nails ..... they were sharper than normal ..... Something strange was taking place."Winter! Nico!" I called to my 10 year old siblings. "Nora ... something strange is going on. My teeth are pointy, and Nico's nails are sharp." Winter called. "Same here!" I announced. "Ugh ... Cant we go back to sleep?" groaned Nico."Uh .. sure Nico you can. Nora and I are gonna go to the park." Winter and I walked out into the cold October air."Nora,since Mom and Dad are dead ... and we live alone .. what could we do for your 13th birthday in a week?" Winter asked."I wouldn't mind not having anything" I replied."Your sure?" Winter sighed."Positive!" I insisted."We really shouldn't leave Nico at home all alone" Winter said."You're right ... we'd better head back home" I said. When Winter and I got back home we walked to Nico's room and flipped on the light."Wake up sleepy head" I said. But where Nico was before was a baby wolf .... CHAPTER TWO Nico As soon as I woke up something strange was going on. Nora's face was hovering over me and I was in Winter's arms. "He's so cute." Nora mumbled. "Yeah, but how ... did he get here? And where's Nico?" Winter questioned. "Hey! He's getting bigger!" Nora screamed. "ARF!" I yelped suddenly noticing my paws. Then there was a huge flash of light and I was sitting on the floor. It seemed that when the light had flashed Nora and Winter had fled the room. "Guys .... I think we have a little bit of a problem" I said. Then I noticed my hands were'nt paws anymore. "Whew" I sighed. Winter dashed into the room. "NICO GREEN! WHERE WERE YOU? You missed the baby wolf!" Winter shouted. Nora slowly walked into the room and stood next to Winter. "I dont think I missed a thing" I murmured. "What do you mean?" Nora questioned. "I was the baby wolf ..." I replied slowly. CHAPTER THREE Winter "How is that possible?" I whispered to myself. "I dunno," Nico replied. "But I seriously was,I swear!" “We know you wouldn’t lie about something like this…” said Nora carefully. “But really, how do you turn into a wolf?” ‘Well, I had a dream that I transformed into a wolf, Nora turned into a unicorn, and Winter changed into a snow leopard,” answered Nico. “And when I woke up…” “Strange,” I muttered. This was freaky. But of course, Nora got all excited about this. “I was a unicorn?” she asked. Nico nodded. “Then let’s try to change! Nico, you said you had a dream about the transformation? Then maybe if we envision ourselves changing in our minds, maybe we can see exactly why and how Nico did that!” I sighed. Nora and her big ideas. Well, I DID like leopards. And I was one to believe the impossible. I read fantasy books all the time. So, despite how silly this was, I closed my eyes. I pictured myself, nearly white hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt and shorts. Then I pictured myself slowly morphing into what Nico said, a snow leopard. I started to feel weird. I was shrinking down to the floor and growing longer in length. I felt like water. My hands and feet melted into paws. I gave a meow of surprise. I was different that was for sure. I managed to move my new form over to the mirror on the wall and looked at my reflection and I saw plain old Winter. The HUMAN Winter. I was confused. No, I was something different. I had paws, four legs. Then I looked over at Nico. He still had his eyes closed. He groaned in disappointment. “Sorry, can’t do it again-“ then he looked over at me in alarm. “Winter! You- you- you’re a leopard!” I could understand him, weirdly enough. Suddenly, I felt the sudden urge to drink water. I walked past him and reached over to the to bedside table where there was a glass of water. I knocked it down, and it spilled on the wooden floor. I touched the water with my paw. It immediately froze over. Then I started to feel tired. My vision was getting blurry. “Nora!” Nico was saying. “It’s Winter…” Nora walked over. She was human. I couldn’t make out what she said. Her English didn't make sense to me. I lay down on the floor in exhaustion, in confusion, and passed out. CHAPTER 4 ''Nora'' "OH MY GOSH! SHE'S A LEOPARD!" I screamed as I picked Winter up. "Nico we have to go people could know our secret or find out we have to go. Picture your self as a wolf and lets get outta here!" I yelled as I pictured my self a unicorn. I concentrated for a whole minute then finally my legs got stronger and longer, and there must've been some kinda magic working because Winter appeared on my back! When I opened my eyes Nico was a baby wolf next to me. He whimpered. 'Great he wants a ride too' I thought. I leaned down and he hopped onto my back then we abandoned the building and ran. "We're not far now" I whinnied as we approached. 'Why i chose the characters names -' Nico - From percy jackson series nico stands for death Winter - For the season and the beauty Nora - For fire - Vampires - Demons - Angels - Death - Queens - Meaness